blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of The DarkFlame Dragon (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of The DarkFlame Dragon "There is no one that does not carry scars on their heart. If there were someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul." -Hiei, The first to control the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. When a monk see’s the line that separates life and death they see the similarities and see the power that is Darkflame. Darkflame is the energy that lies at the center of the overworld and the underworld. By making a pact with the dragon that rules over this domain this power can be used to manipulate the flames they create twisting them with the energy of death. Once the DarkFlame Dragon bonds with its host it will place itself onto their body like that of a tattoo. Dark Empowerment Starting at 3rd level upon taking this Archetype you gain proficiency in History and Perception. If you already have proficiency in either of these then you gain expertise. DarkFlame Weapon Also at 3rd level, as a Bonus action for 1 ki point, you can manifest darkflame across your weapons. The darkflame weapon deals darkflame damage based on your level, dealing 1d4 damage at 3rd level, and increases to 2d4 at 6th, 3d4 at 11th, 4d4 at 17th level (Dark Flame Damage is considered to be necrotic or fire damage. The player may choose between the two types) Spiritual Pressure Starting at 6th level, whenever you suffer damage from any source so long as it isn’t non-lethal, you gain an equal number of pressure points in your Pressure Pool until the end of your next turn. For each five pressure points stored in the pressure pool, you add a +2 bonus to damage rolls with DarkFlame Weapon and Flash Step. Flash Step Beginning at 11th level, as an action for 4 ki points, you can fly forward in a charge, moving up to your full movement, vanishing from view as if under the invisibility spell. At the end of the charge, you attack. The attack deals an extra 1d6 darkflame damage on a successful strike. This damage is increased by 1d6 every four levels after. Maxing out at 4d6 damage, and becomes a bonus action at level 18. DarkFlame Dragon Finally, at 17th level, as the you gain more of a connection with your dragon you gain the ability to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame for one minute. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to once plus half of your wisdom modifier costing 10 ki points. The dragon acts on its own, however you may give up your bonus action to give it a specific order to attack with one of its abilities. Dragon of The Darkness Flame Large Dragon (Extraplanar, Fire, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 10d12+60 (150 hp) Ac: 19 Initiative: +3 Speed: 90 ft Attacks: Bite +10 to attack (4d6 darkflame / 19-20x2) Claw (6d6 darkflame / 19-20x2) Space/Reach:15 ft. long by 5 ft. wide /10 ft. Special Attacks: breath weapon (120 ft. line or 60 ft. cone of Darkflame; DC 21; 8d6 Darkflame) Special Qualities: incorporeal traits, keen senses, immunities (Darkflame, magical sleep, and paralysis), clinging Darkflame, blindsense (120ft) Abilities: Str 19 (+4), Dex 16 (+3), Con 22 (+6), Int 14 (+2) , Wis 16 (+3), Cha 17 (+3) Proficiency: +6 The DarkFlame Dragon receives all skill proficiencies that the caster has at the moment of summoning Passive Perception: 19 Saves: Con, Dex, Wis Environment: Shadow Plane or Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary or Mated Pair Challenge Rating: 19 Alignment: Chaotic Evil Frightful Presence: A Darkflame dragon can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the dragon is summoned. Creatures within a radius of 90 feet are subject to the effect if they have fewer HD than the dragon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Wis save (DC 8+prof+wis) remains immune to that dragon’s frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures become panicked for 4d4 rounds. Dragons ignore the frightful presence of other dragons. Anyone affected by frightful presence may roll a Wis saving throw to free themselves on their turn. Breath Weapon: A 120 ft. line or a 60 ft. cone of 8d6 Darkflame damage. (DC 8+prof+Con) (recharge 6 rounds) The DarkFlame Dragon’s attacks are considered magical for the purpose of overcoming damage immunities Immunities: All Dark Flame Dragons have immunity to sleep, paralysis effects, fire and, necrotic. Resistances: Resistances: The Dark Flame dragon is resistant to non-magical piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage. Blindsense: Dragons can pinpoint creatures within a distance of 60 feet. Opponents the dragon can’t actually see still have total concealment against the dragon. Keen Senses: A dragon sees four times as well a human in shadowy illumination and twice as well in normal light. It also has darkvision out to 120 feet. Clinging Darkflame: Once on each of the Darkflame Dragon's turns, Darkflame sticks to any creature it damages and deals 4d6 fire/necrotic damage at the start of its turns Category:Archetypes